


Surprise Visits

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Baby Sam Winchester, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Light Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Unexpected Visitors, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are visits to the Winchester-Novak's household. </p><p>Unexpected and unplanned.</p><p>Some welcomed... Some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visits

Out of breath.

That was what Dean was. He was out of breath.

He was chasing Sam all around the house, trying to get his wallet back from the kid, who thought it'd be fun to make him chase for.

He was somewhat far in his six month already, coming up to halfway through his six months this week.

Dean shouldn't be running.

"Sam! This isn't funny anymore! Give me my wallet."

"You gotta catch me De!" Then he was off, running to another part of the house, dogs barking behind him.

Dean cursed, fucking kids and their energy.

"Samuel!"

Dean ran as much as he could with his belly. Cas was at a gallery so Dean was on his own. Dean hadn't felt very good so he stayed home, Sam with him.

"Sam Winchester! Get your butt here right now! Give me my wallet. That is not yours and you should not take stuff that isn't yours!" Dean huffed and puffed, trying to get air.

Dean felt the pup kick and he ran a hand down his stomach, settling her.

Dean started running again but tripped over Harley, causing her to yelp.

"FUCK!"

Dean caught himself in time before he fell on his stomach.

"De!"

Dean looked up and saw Sam standing in front of him, looking scared.

"M'fine. M'fine."

Sam ran up to him and tried to help him up as best as he could, Lacey and Harley whimpering behind them.

"I sorry De. I didn't mean to make you fall..." Sam held out his wallet and Dean gave a gentle smile.

"It's okay kiddo, I can't chase you in my condition though so I can't play that game with you right now. Not till the puppy comes out."

Sam nodded and Dean sighed.

"You hungry Sammy?"

Sam nodded and Dean took his hand, walking to the kitchen, dogs following.

"What do you want to eat kiddo?"

Sam thought, "Alfredo??"

Dean nodded, "Alrighty, I'll make that. Go and watch tv or play with the dogs or something while I make it."

"Come on Harley, Lace!"

Sam ran off, dogs following behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was just putting the food on the table when the doorbell rang, he frowned.

Dean wiped his hands and went to answer the door.

Benny was behind it.

"Benny! Hey man, what's up?" Dean stepped aside and let Benny in.

"Hey brotha', you haven't worked in awhile and thought I'd come by and say hello to you and everyone, see how things were."

Dean smiled, hearing the concern and protective time in Benny's voice.

"I'm just making dinner for me and Sam, Cas is at a gallery. Things are going good Ben, a lot better."

Benny nodded, "Don't want to see you in a hospital bed until it's time for the pup. You look good by the way."

Dean laughed and started dishing plates for the three of them, "Ya okay Benny. You don't have to be polite, I know how I look. Like a big cow. It's going to take forever to take this baby weight off and to get close to how I looked before. You eating with?"

Benny shrugged, "You still look good Dean, better than some people. And ya, I could eat."

"Sam will be stoked to see you again, we also got some new additions to the family, beside the pup that's coming."

Benny rose an eyebrow, "Really?"

Dean nodded, "Sam! Dinner's ready." Dean turned to get bowls from the ground.

Sam came running in, dogs behind him. They started barking at Benny.

"Benny!!" Sam ran at Benny, who picked him up and swung him around.

"Hey buddy."

The dogs didn't stop barking.

"Harley! Lacey! Stop it." They quieted at Dean's yell And ran.

"I see you got some new pets, how'd you talk Dean into that?"

Sam giggled, "Cassie helped! De likes dogs now! Lacey is his!"

Benny rose an eyebrow, "Oh really? That's awesome. Lets eat though."

Benny say Sam down in a chair where Dean placed a plate of food in front of him, setting two on the opposite side of him for himself and Benny.

"When's Cas supposed to be home?"

Dean chewed, shrugging, "8 or 9, give or take. Depends on when the gallery ends really."

Benny nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Benny had talked for awhile but then Dean had gotten tired and fell asleep on the couch.

Benny got a blanket and covered him, he tucked Sam in bed when it was time and waited up for Cas to get home.

The door quietly opened quietly around 10:30 at night.

Cas was quiet when he was going through the house, he saw the TV on in the living room and walked there.

He saw Benny sitting on a recliner with Dean asleep on the couch, Lacey curled up by his feet.

He quietly whispered, "Benny?"

Benny turned his head and smiled at Cas, getting up and pulling Cas to the kitchen. Lacey looked at them leave and laid her head back down.

"What're you doing here?"

"Decided to stop by, see how you all are. Me and Dean talked for awhile before he fell asleep, I stayed and waited for you to get home. Wanted to say hi."

Cas nodded, "Well that was nice of you. How've you been Benny?"

"I've been good man. Got myself a lady friend."

Cas rise an eyebrow, "That's great. How long?"

"Couple months. Thinking she's the one."

Cas nodded and clapped his hand on bennys shoulder, "Good for you Benny. I hope it works out well."

"Thanks brotha. Saw you got some new dogs."

Cas nodded, "Yes. One for Sam and Dean. I think they're good for them."

Benny nodded then yawned, "I'm going to get goin'. See ya later brother."

Cas showed Benny out and then went to Dean, petting Lacey when she looked up at him.

"We should get him to bed shouldn't we girl?"

Cas picked Dean up, causing him to stir a little.

"Hmm? Wha-? Mm-Cas?"

Cas shushed him, Dean laid his head in Cas's neck, "Go back to sleep. I'm just taking you to bed darling."

Dean hummed and curled into Cas more.

Cas carried Dean to their room and laid him down, tucking him in, Lacey right behind them. Cas picked her up and placed her on the bed, where she laid on Dean's feet.

Cas stripped and got in on the other side, pulling Dean in.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas woke up to someone talking and a child laugh. He figured it to be Dean and Sam so when he rolled and felt Dean he sat up quickly.

Cas quickly got out of bed and grabbed the bay that was always stored in the closet.

He located Sam's giggles to the living room, quietly he made his way, holding his bat at the ready.

When he rounded the corner for the living room, he froze.

"Dad?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love cliff hangers? I think I'm going to get on with the story from here... That means plot!


End file.
